The life of Percabeth
by Macaroni Noodles
Summary: Read this if you like Percabeth! Please review, it will make me a happy person!
1. A night to remember

Setting: CHB, 5 years after TLO

A Night to Remember

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the beach at dawn staring out into space, when a voice interrupted my thoughts. It was a voice I could never forget. It was my one true love. It was Percy.

He was walking with a steady pace directly toward me. Every time I saw him, I felt ecstatic and overjoyed that I could have someone as amazing as him.

"Annabeth," He said as he sat down next to me, "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Wow. Leaving Camp Half-Blood. To go to dinner. With _Percy_. Yes, yes, and, oh yeah, YES!

"Sure." I replied as calmly as possible. No need for him to know how excited I was… I slowly got up-I was a little dizzy with excitement-and said, "I've got to go to my cabin. What time will you pick me up?" It took him a couple of seconds to answer, and then he said, "I'll pick you up at six." I nodded and started to walk to my cabin.

I got there in about five minutes-I was so excited that _words can't even explain it_-and looked through my closet for something I could wear-not jeans- and found the perfect dress. 'Wait, when did _you _get a dress?' you might ask. Well, I don't know. So, anyway, I got dressed in my pretty blue dress and black leather flats. I actually looked nice when I wasn't fighting monsters.

Percy was at my cabin at six o'clock on the dot. _Note_ _to self: Work on timing_. He wore dress pants and a sports jacket-not like, the Yankees, a fancy jacket type thingy- with a blue button down shirt. "Hi, Percy." I said, sounding like a total girly girl. _Witch I'M NOT._ Anyway… We went down the hill leading onto a small road, and a beautiful, dark green Lamborghini was parked next to a pink dogwood tree.

"Umm, where is your car parked?" I asked. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "I'll give you one guess." He looked right at the lambo, then at me. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. "That's _your _car?" I said, hardly able to get the words out of my mouth. He nodded and smiled at my shocked expression. "It was a birthday present." He left it at that.

We hopped-but not literally, we like walked, but not walked, ugh! I shouldn't be explaining this to you. And if you actually thought we _hopped _into the car, well, lets just say that you're not a child of Athena! So anyway… we _got _into the car and fastened our seatbelts. Percy turned on the radio to KC 101.7 and Alejandro came on. Percy was about to change it, but I said, "Leave it on. I love Lady Gaga!" He looked at me like…Wow.

"Really?" He asked, obviously shocked. I just nodded, and tapped my hand on my leg to the beat of the song. Then, the weirdest thing happened, like my mouth had a mind of it's own, I started to…_sing._ "Alejandro, Alejandro…" I sung, unable to stop once started. Then, Percy started to crack up, but when he was done laughing, he was singing too. Good non-monster-fighting times we had.

We got to the restaurant, Anthos, and parked in the half-filled parking lot. We walked to the door, and Percy held it open for me.

"Thanks seaweed brain." I said, smiling at him. He returned the smile, and replied, "No problem, wise girl." We walked to the hostess stand, and Percy said, "Reservations for Percy Jackson." She looked in her reservation book, and then said, "Right this way, sir." And started walking towards a table in the back. We sat down, and the hostess said, "Your waitress will be right with you." And left.

Sure enough, the waitress was there in the blink of a Cyclops's eye, and she flipped her hair as she said, "My name is Brittany, and I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" she was looking at Percy when she said this. She didn't even look away from him when she was handing me my very fancy menu. But, he wasn't looking at her… he was staring at me. "What would you like to drink?" He asked. I could hardly talk, but I managed to say, "A sprite." Percy said, "I'll have a Coke." And the waitress was gone.

"Umm, I have a question for you. It's a big one." He said once the waitress was out of sight.

"What is it?" I asked in response.

He hesitated, and then got on one knee and pulled a small box, and asked, "Will you marry me, Annabeth Chase?" He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. I opened my mouth to answer, but then, suddenly, an empousa the wall burst through the wall.

"Damn it." I said, pulling out my dagger and Yankee's cap.


	2. Captured

**Disclaimer: I'm not a boy, I don't live in Texas, and I don't have two kids, do the math!**

**I would just like to thank hpswst101 for being my first **_**positive **_**reviewer, and all the people who read my story! Thank you, and remember to keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

Annabeth's POV

I quickly put on my cap and told Percy to distract the emposia, while I go around to it's back and try to kill it. He nodded and ran towards it, waving his arms in the air to get its attention. The monster looked at him, growled loudly, and advanced on him. I was about stab the thing in the back of its neck, when something sharp grabbed my shoulders, making my dagger drop and my cap fall of, and started to fly away. I kicked and screamed and smacked and clawed, but it did no use. I couldn't escape this one.

Percy's POV

I heard screaming, and looked up to see a fury flying away with Annabeth in its claws. Why couldn't I ever go out without something terrible happening? It was too late. I was so angry that I stabbed the emposia with riptide and killed it. It turned to golden dust before my eyes, and I wanted so badly to just sit down and sob, but being me, I held back the urge. I got in my car to go back to camp and plan another rescue mission.

When I got to camp, I went straight to Chiron for advice. He helped me to plan my rescue, and after a long night of planning, I went to bed.

_The dream:_

_I saw the fury flying to where it would be hiding my Annabeth. It was an awful stone tower that was almost to the point where it would fall to the ground. She flew in through a glassless medieval style window, and a dropped Annabeth on her head, knocking her unconscious. For some reason, I thought that the castle was in someplace in Connecticut._

I woke up in a cold sweat, and immediately got dressed and ready for my mission. Before I left, I went to Grover and Neco's cabins, to see if they wanted to come and help. They both agreed to come along, and went back to grab their backpacks. We got in my car and started to drive. I got on the high-way and started to go south-east.

"Where are we going?" Asked Neco.

"We're going to Connecticut." And then, the worst thing imaginable happened to us.


	3. Medusa, McDonald's, and Justin

**Disclaimer: I, obviously don't own PJO, and I doubt anyone else on this sit does.**

**Hi everyone, sorry that I spelled Nico wrong in the last chapter, but I am not a robot, so I do, on occasion, make mistakes. I will try not to get anything else wrong, since apparently; no one else in the world has ever made a mistake. Don't be offended by that it's just a joke. Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation, and didn't have MW. Thank you for reading my story. **

All of a sudden, something popped out at me, just as I'd gotten onto the highway. But, it didn't go for me; actually, it went directly towards Grover. Then, after getting a slightly better look at the thing, I realized that it was Medusa.

"Grover! Watch out!" But, it was too late; he'd already looked into Medusa's eyes, and was completely turned to stone. Nico looked over at Grover in shock, and then covered his eyes, so that he wouldn't look at Medusa. She tried to look into my eyes, but they were completely covered by my arm. She leaped off of the hood of the car, hissing.

Now, to deal with the real problem. I pulled over to the side of the road, and turned off the engine. I stared at Grover for a moment, trying to come up with a solution. I couldn't, so I asked Nico.

"Do you know of any ways to bring Grover back?" I asked, thinking that he wouldn't know, and I was wasting my time.

"Dude, the only way to bring him back, is to spread the golden dust of a dead monster on him." I was so shocked that he actually knew the answer that it took me a minute to realize what he'd said. Great, just what I needed. To kill yet another monster.

"Okay, we'll have to do that later. Right now, we've got a mission to complete." I said, not having time to worry about Grover. All I could think about was saving my Annabeth. I started the car again, and it roared to life, and then quieted down to a soft purr. I pulled back into my lane, and we were back on the road again. After driving for about two more hours, we finally crossed over the boarder of Connecticut.

"We _need _to stop for food! I'm hungry! Oh, and I've got to pee!" Nico said like a little kid. I hated when he did that. So, finally, we- Nico- decided to stop at a fast-food joint. We got out of the car and walked into McDonald's. Well, I walked. Nico sprinted.

"Hurry up and go to the bathroom." I said. I sat down at the nearest table, and waited. In about two minutes Nico was out, and we got in lint to order. Since there were hardly any people there, we only had to wait for about one minute.

I ordered a double cheeseburger with a root beer. Nico ordered chicken nugget happy meal with a coke and said, "Remember the toy!" We got our food and walked out and into the car.

We got back on the road and drove into a town called East Haven. I stopped the car when I saw a castle on a mountain that looked a lot like the one in my dream. It had brownish stones and huge wooden double doors. I looked up and saw the medieval-style window that Annabeth had been dropped through. When I saw the window I got mad thinking Annabeth might be in there.

We got out of the car and started hiking up the steep mountain. Once we got all the way up, we walked on a stone path leading to the castle. I opened the double and stepped into the giant castle corridor. I felt a sudden chill go down my back as if someone were watching my every move. I turned around but of course no one was there, except for Nico.

"You scared me." I said, since Nico was looking at me like I had three heads. Well, I hoped I didn't, because, you know, anything's possible.

"Oh… Okay…" He said. "Oh my gods! You have three heads!" He said, and I felt my eyes pop out of my head a little.

"Really?" I asked, worried that I did. How would I get the other two off? Annabeth would be so scared of me, that she wouldn't like me.

"No. I was just kidding." Nico replied. This was _so_ not a time for jokes. Just then, Justin Bieber burst through the doors, and started singing…

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Beth! Oh! Anna, Anna, Anna, Beth! Anna, Anna, Anna Beth! I thought you'd always be safe! Safe!" I stared at him a little startled.

"What the h***?" I exclaimed, wondering what Justin Bieber had to do with this. He danced a bit, and then turned and left from where he'd come from. Where ever that was.

"Wh- Why… was he… What does he have to do with this?" I was completely shocked, surprised, confused, ect., ect.

"I hate him. SO much." Nico said, as soon as the pop-star was gone. He looked at the door in disgust. I didn't blame him. He was short, had a big head, and couldn't sing to save his life. But that was just my opinion. And all smart people. Just saying…

So, anyway… I said, "Yeah, me too, but why was he _here_?" I still couldn't come up with a logical explanation for why _Justin Bieber_ had put on a small performance for us. And what did he know about Annabeth?

"Maybe he was just a clue, sent from whoever the *Bleep* is behind this. Maybe this is a small piece to a bigger picture." I stared at him. When did Nico become so intelligent?

"But really? _Justin Bieber_? Come on. Who's dumb enough to do _that_?" I asked, thinking it was possible, but not extremely likely. I started to walk towards the long spiral staircase. "You coming?" I asked, and in response, he just followed me.

"Uh, do we know exactly where we're going…?" He asked and I thought.

"Um…Ye-N-No." I said, and he was like, yeah, okay, that's nice. NOT.

"Uh, well, do we know what we're looking for?" He asked and I thought about that, too. The room in my dream looked like it was some sort of tower. That was it, then. Right?

"A tower. You know, like in Rapunzel." I told him about the dream, and what I was thinking. He still thought some kind of business-man was behind this. And I still thought he was crazy.

We went down a few corridors, climbed a few staircases, and I thought we were in the right place. I hesitated, and then reached for the door knob. Damn. It was locked.

"It's locked. Of course, that must mean this is the right room." I said, and Nico pulled something out of his pocket.

"Justin Bieber dropped this." He handed something small and brown to me. I looked at it, and realized that it was a bobby-pin. Hmm… that sneaky, sneaky half blood. I put the pin into the key hole, and turned it around a few times, and I heard a click. I turned the knob and opened the door, only to find…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Note: I'm sorry for those of you who do like Justin Bieber, it was just a joke. I thought it would be kind of funny, so I put it in there. If you are a true fan of anything, you would be able to take a joke. I like to call it a spoof. Thanks for reading, and remember to review! **


	4. Author's Note

**Hello people of earth, Percabethlover112 here!**

**I'm probably going to end this story soon to start a new one. Plus this plot isn't working for me so… yeah. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have any idea feel free to tell me! I'm REALLY sorry, please don't be mad at me!**


End file.
